


No Rest for the Students

by tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Studying, these boys don't know how to take care of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Alex and John may have been one of the cutest couples she’d ever seen but they were also absolute trash fires who egged each other on in a feedback loop of coffee and barely-avoided fist fights.orEliza makes Alex and John take a break.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	No Rest for the Students

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I haven't slept in ages.".

“You’d think,” Eliza said in a tone that was at once amused and horrified, “that getting kicked out of the library would have been a sign that it’s time to take a break.”

She had no idea why the two of them had come to her dorm, of all places, after the aforementioned ejection instead of one of theirs. Yet here they were, sitting on the floor back to back, propping each other up, a perfect mirror image with their heads bent over their respective books. They had arrived in a flurry of textbooks and empty coffee cups as if they owned the place, with only the most perfunctory of hellos. She had the feeling that if it weren’t dark outside they might have never raised their noses from their books even on the walk over.

Eliza wasn’t really expecting a response to the silence didn’t phase her. Alex and John may have been one of the cutest couples she’d ever seen but they were also absolute trash fires who egged each other on in a feedback loop of coffee and barely-avoided fist fights. She sighed and set about collecting the cardboard coffee cups. She has no idea how they even carried all of these and why they didn’t just dump them in a recycling bin on their way over. 

“You’re lucky that Kitty already finished her exams and went home,” she told the two boys conversationally, “because that means when the caffeine wears off and you both crash there’ll be an empty bed for you to use”

“Bed?” Alex said distantly. 

“I haven’t slept in ages,” added John, “neither of us have.”

Eliza took a moment to survey them: pale, circles under their eyes, Alex’s hair greasy and John’s curls limp. 

“That’s it,” she announced, “I am staging an intervention.”

John and Alex let out twin wounded noises as their books were snatched from under their noses. Eliza then had a very vivid glimpse into what life would be like if she ever became a mother. Yes John you need to wash your face, no Alex you can’t wear your jeans to bed, I don’t care if you’re actually tired it’s time for  _ bed _ . Despite their protestations, by the time they had both changed into pajamas (hers, of course, and not after a minor scuffle arose about who got to wear the frilly purple shorts) and actually taken a moment to  _ lie the fuck down _ , they were both out cold. 

Eliza piled up the last of their scattered notes and gave a satisfied nod. She couldn’t help but smile at the way John and Alex gravitated to each other, a tangled octopus of limbs. They  _ so _ owed her for this, Eliza thought as she did her own sleep preparations, they’d collectively been about two seconds away from collapse. Breakfast, Eliza decided, off campus. She was definitely feeling pancakes. 

  
  



End file.
